


Chat groups and the nerds who run them

by Em_nerdyfangirl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: At least not a real one, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, I Tried, Mutual Pining, No Plot/Plotless, Slow Build Relationships, Some Plot, chat group, i guess?, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_nerdyfangirl/pseuds/Em_nerdyfangirl
Summary: Basically a plotless text fic because I like them and wanted to join in





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Lance = Lanceylance  
> Keith = EMOtional  
> Shiro = Space dad  
> Hunk = Hunkierthanu  
> Pidge = Hacker nerd  
> Allura = Lion goddess
> 
> P.s.  
> I'm trying to make it so Lance uses bad grammar and such because I feel like he would but it actually hurts me to have to write like that so it won't happen much

Lanceylance added EMOtional, Space dad, Hunkierthanu, Hacker nerd and Lion goddess to a group chat.

Lanceylance changed the name of the chat to '#GOALS'.

 

Lanceylance: bitches wassup!?!

Hacker nerd: The sky?

Lanceylance: tru but no

Lanceylance: How are all my peeps??

EMOtional: Sleeping. Shush.

Lanceylance: at this time of day?

Hacker nerd: more like time of night

Lanceylance: Wot?

Hunkierthanu: Lance it's 1am

Lanceylance: No I've only been studying for likea hour and I started at 7

Hunkierthanu: Look outside.

Lancylance: why?

Hacker nerd: just do it

Lancylance: holy shit wot it's dark and I looked at the clockanditsaidoneandwhat

Lanceylance: I swear it 7 an hour ago

EMOtional: dead wrong now let me sleep or you'll be dead in other ways

Lancylance: jeesh ok who put a bee in your bonnet?

Space dad: Lance. Sleep.

Lanceylance: okey soery Shiro


	2. Chapter 2

Liongoddess: Lance wtf

Liongoddess: you spammed my phone in the middle of the night why?

Lanceylance: A) It wos 1 not the middke of the night

Lanceylance: 2) sorry babe I just wanted to talk to everyone and didnt realise the time <3 <3 <3

Liongoddess: hmm I suppose I'll forgive you

Lanceylance: thanks babe

Liongoddess: but don't call me babe

Lanceylance: sorry princess

Liongoddess: *deep sigh*

Lanceylance: you know you love me

Liongoddess: *deeper sigh*

Lanceylance: r00d!

Hunkierthanu: I love you Lance!

Lanceylance: Hunk my babe! Where have you been?!

Hunkierthanu: asleep. It's still only 7am and I don't have class or work today

Liongoddess: Hello I'm guessing you're the Hunk Lance goes on about. I'm Allura

Hunkierthanu: Hii!!! Yes I'm Hunk. What's Lance been saying about me?

Liongoddess: all good things I promise

EMOtional: Lance how do I change my name?

Lanceylance: good morninng Keef y would u wnat to?

EMOtional: why the fuck do you think?

Space dad: Keith language. Lance why am I space dad?

Lanceylance: cause you're the dad friend and ur an astronaut obvs

Liongoddess: you're an astronaut? That's cool

Space dad: not yet still in my last year in college - masters in astrophysics + a piloting course

Liongoddess: that's still really cool

Space dad: thanks what do u do? Laura was it?

Liongoddess: Allura but common mistake. I'm a zookeeper specialising in big cats but I'm taking a part time vetinary course.

Hacker nerd: yes you're both nerd adults with busy life plans we know

Space dad: hi Pidge

Hacker nerd: hey Shiro!! How's my brother in law?

Space dad: for the last time, Matt and I are not married, engaged or even dating

Hacker nerd: yet

Lanceylance: ngl Shiro u have it baaaddd for that kid

Space dad: he's not a kid he's 23 aka older than you

Lanceylance: yea but he acts 3

Hacker nerd: I 2nd that

Hacker nerd: my brother is a child

Liongoddess: defensiveee

Hunkierthanu: he also didn't deny he has it bad for Matt

Lanceylance: omgs u guys r right ily

Hunkierthanu: ily2 Lance uwu

Space dad: we all love Hunk

Liongoddess: I don't know Hunk and I love him

Hacker nerd: Hunk is the best

Hunkierthanu: Aww thanks guys I love you all too!! (/^-^)/

'Hunkierthanu's' name was changed to 'Hunkalove'

Hunkalove: back on topic, Shiro you totally love Matt

Space dad: ohmygod stop


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @The_awkward_egg who apparently for some reason is actually enjoying this??

Space dad: I'm a loser whos to young to study astronaut stuff

Space dad: I eat too much pie and my hair is white to look edgy

Lanceylance: Shiro wtf

Liongoddess: my hair is white it's not edgy

Space dad: I'm also really sexygflsvsifpev

Hunkalove: um.. Shiro?

Hacker nerd: that's not Shiro

Hacker nerd: Matthew! Give Shiro back his phone!

Space dad: I already took it back brb need to punish Matt

Lanceylance: kinky

Space dad: LANCE! Not like that you ass

EMOtional: Allura your hair is white?

Liongoddess: yes it is wanna see?

EMOtional: sure

'Liongoddess sent a picture'

Hunkalove: wow Allura your is awesome!

Space dad: seconded

Hacker nerd: thirded

EMOtional: it is pretty cool

Lanceylance: that's where you're all wrong

Lanceylance: Allura in general is just awesome

Liongoddess: ngl that's true

Lanceylance: modest too

EMOtional: Lance u can't talk ur the least modest person I know

Lanceylance: excUSE mE

Lanceylance: I am very modest

Lanceylance: I'm the epitome of modesty

Hacker nerd: that's a big word congrats Lance

Lanceylance: ikr thanks

Space dad: Matt wants me to add him

Hacker nerd: ugh why

Space dad: he says "I'm friends with Lance too and I want to talk to him when I want"

Lanceylance: he does know he can pm me?

Space dad: This is Matt we're talking about. He's difficult

Lanceylance: tru

Lanceylance: all in favour say aye

Hunkalove: aye

Liongoddess: Aye can't be too bad right?

Hacker nerd: couldn't be more wrong

EMOtional: only if you change my name

Lanceylance: not gonna happen

EMOtional: LANCE I SWEAR I WILL CUT YOU

Space dad: Lance he's not kidding he has a knife collection

Lanceylance: shit ok

'EMOtional's name has been changed to Willcutyou'

Willcutyou: that's it

Lanceylance: Queef?

Lanceylance: Keef?

Lanceylance: Keith? Where did yiu go?

Hacker nerd: uh why did Keith just run past my door with a knife?

Lanceylance: oh shitveitvdoevgf

Hunkalove: Lance?

Hunkalove: are you alive?

Liongoddess: rip Lance 1999-2017

Hacker nerd: loyal son, brother, friend and annoyance

Lanceylance: hey!

Hunkalove: I can almost still hear his voice

Lanceylance: I'm not dead assholes

Lanceylance: tho i might be if Keef doesn't gET OFF ME

Willcutyou: you brought this upon yourself

Space dad: Keith get off of Lance

Willcutyou: why are you taking his side?! You're MY brother!

Space dad: and as your brother I have to make sure you don't end up in prison from murdering Lance by crushing him

Willcutyou: fuck it's worth it

Space dad: language

Hacker nerd: yeah Keith watch your fucking language

Space dad: I give up


	4. Chapter 4

Lanceylance added stepdaddy to '#GOALS'

Stepdaddy: HEY ASSHOLES!!

Stepdaddy: wait wtf is my name?

Stepdaddy: Lance y is this my name?

Lanceylance: cos ur married to Shiro and hes space dad obvs

Space dad: for the last fucking time we are not married nor engaged nor dating

Stepdaddy: babe I thought you loved me

Stepdaddy: I want custody of Hunk and Lance in the divorce

Space dad: not you too

Hacker nerd: hey wtf why don't you want custody of me?

Stepdaddy: I'm already stuck with you as a brat sibling why would I want you as a brat child too?

Hacker nerd: tru

Hacker nerd: Shiro's better than u anyways

Stepdaddy: what the shit Takashi? Turn my own kin against me?

Stepdaddy: what is this betrayal?

Hunkalove: are we not going to talk about how Shiro said, and I quote, "fucking"

Lanceylance: wait who tf is Takashi?

Willcutyou: thats Shiro's first name you fuckwit

Lanceylance: I thought Shiro was your first name

Lanceylance: I feel lied to

Space dad: my full name is Takashi Shirogane. Shiro is a nickname

Lanceylance: what the shit

Liongoddess: srsly guys important matters Hunk's right (as usual) Shiro swore

Hacker nerd: holy shit ur right

Hunkalove: (snape voice) obviously

Lanceylance: SNAPE SNAPE SEVERUS SNAPE

Lanceylance: SNAPE SNAPE SEVERUS SNAPE

Willcutyou: DUMBLEDORE

Lanceylance: OMG BABE YOU COMPLETE ME!!

Hacker nerd: omg I'm sat with Keith right now he's blushing so hard

Willcutyou: shove off I am not

Lanceylance: awww r u all flustered cos I called u babe?

Willcutyou: no

Lanceylance: aww I think u arrreeee

Willcutyou: Lance pay careful attention to my chat name and consider why you gave it to me

Lanceylance: shit ok sorry

Liongoddess: on to more important matters: we got a new animal in the zoo today:

'Liongoddess sent a picture'

'Liongoddess sent a picture'

Hunkalove: aww omgs that's adorable

Willcutyou: wtf is that?

Hacker nerd: it's an aardvark obviously

Willcutyou: wtf is an aardvark

Lancylance: so u know wot Mothman is but not wot an aardvark is?

Willcutyou: well yeah

Liongoddess: KEITH! Aardvarks are amazing!!

Willcutyou: I will take your word for it

Space dad: not good enough we are going to the zoo to see them in person

Liongoddess: I live a 5 hour drive away from you

Space dad: unimportant

Stepdaddy: I'm coming too!

Lanceylance: me too I wanna see the aardvarks

Hunkalove: same

Hacker nerd: it's sorted. This weekend we're going on a group road trip to see Allura!

Liongoddess: are you sure?

Space dad: absolutely

Lanceylance: none of us have work or school this weekend and it's a bank holiday weekend so we have monday too

Lanceylance: in other words its perfect

Liongoddess: I guess I'll see you this weekend then


	5. Chapter 5

Willcutyou: so what's happening this weekend?

Lanceylance: on friday we are going to pile into a car and drive to Allura's

Willcutyou: yeah but when and where are we staying cos no offense but I'm a broke ass bitch

Space dad: language Keith. Matt's dad offered to loan us their 7 seater so I'm driving us all

Liongoddess: ur staying at mine

Liongoddess: I have enough rooms but some people r gonna have to double up

Space dad: we'll sort that out when we gwt there

Hunkalove: I have a morning class friday so we can leave after that at 10ish?

Lanceylance: I CALL SHOTGUN

Stepdaddy: too late bitch i already called it

Lanceylance: when?

Space dad: when Mr. Holt said he didn't trust Matt to drive us all, Matt said he at least got shotgun

Lanceylance: ughhhh fine

Lanceylance: I at least get to pick the music

Willcutyou: no fucking way I am not spending 5 hours in a car listening to Beyonce or some shit

Lanceylance: ExcUSE YOU BEYONCE IS A QUEEN!!

Hacker nerd: DRIVER PICKS THE MUSIC SHOTGUN SHUTS HIS CAKEHOLE

Hunkalove: we can rotate the aux cord

Hunkalove: I'm good with whatever so you can all have 1 hr each

Lanceylance: HUNK YOU BAE

Lanceylance: solving all our issues

Hunkalove: on one condition. Keith and Lance do NOT sit next to each other

Space dad: I second that

Hacker nerd: thirded

Step daddy: I agree

Willcutyou: fuck all of you

Lanceylance: we can get along

Space dad: for five hours. Stuck in close proximity.

Lanceylance: Fair enough

Willcutyou: yeah ok

Willcutyou: I'll go in the back with Pidge

Hacker nerd: bitch please I'm claiming the far back for my laptop and I. And the snacks

Hunkalove: I'll sit between you two in the middle seat

Lanceylance: now that's sorted we need to discuss snacks


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in one day? What is this?
> 
> Also this actually has paragraphs that's not text-format. Incredible.

At 9:00 on friday morning Keith barged his way into Lance's room and shook him awake.  
"Bitch wake up or you won't have time for your beauty routine." He snapped.  
"Mmmmgghhh don't wanna.." Lance whined, pulling his sheets tighter. Keith sighed and reached foreward to remove Lance's headphones and eye mask.  
"Do you want to be n ugly bitch all morning?"  
"I'm never ugly. I can do my routine in the car." Lance grumbled.  
"No you can't you took like an hour and needed two sinks last time I saw you do it."  
"Exaggeration." Lance whined, pushing weakly at Keith's face to get him to go away. Keith groaned and pulled out his phone.

...  
Willcutyou to 'going to the zoo': Lance is being a bitch and won't get up

Hunkalove: I'm still in class for another 3/4 of an hour. You'll have to tempt him to get him up

Willcutyou: or I could threaten him

Hacker nerd: Hunk sat on him before and he didn't move. You have to give him something worth getting out of bed for.

Willcutyou: wtf? Like what?

Step daddy: well you could suck hisgslrje

Space dad: Matt has had his phone privelidges taken away for the morning sorry not sorry

Willcutyou: wait I have an idea  
...

Keith poked Lance's cheek.  
"Lance if you get up now you can do my makeup." He sighed.  
"HOLYSHITYESIMUP!" Lance shouted, getting up so fast he narrowly avoided headbutting Keith.  
"Watch it!" Keith shouted. Lance winced.  
"Sorry."  
~~  
An hour later, Shiro pulled up outside the dorm rooms ready to pick up Lance and Keith and their and Hunk's stuff. The Holts were already in the car with Matt messing around with the aux cord and Pidge tucked up in the far back, absent-mindedly eating some crisps as they typed on their laptop. He got out, taking the keys with him so Matt wouldn't try to steal the drivers seat and went around the back to open the boot. He heard a door open and turned to greet his friend and brother and stalled as he saw Keith's face. Lance was beaming happily, tugging along a carry-on suitcase and holding Hunk's backpack over his shoulder. Keith was tucked up into his hoodies hood, bag slung over one shoulder and gaze determinedly on the ground.  
"Holy shit Keith." Shiro gaped. Keith looked up shyly.  
"Ha you said 'shit'" he mumbled. Shiro couldn't even respond. Keith was wearing subtle makeup with silvery smokey eye eyeshadow and perfect eyeliner. Perfect enough to compete with Shiro's own. His eyebrows had been plucked and shaped and he was wearing a matte lipstick that almost perfectly matched his normal lip colour.  
"I did good yes?" Lance asked happily.  
"Yes times a million." Matt shouted from the car.  
"Yes yes Keith looks great now lets get a move on or we'll be late picking Hunk up." Pidge said dryly, barely looking up from their laptop.  
"Fuck you Pidge." Keith said cheerfully and with that they all piled into the car.

They went through pretty much the same process when Keith got out the car to let Hunk in. Keith had to poke Hunk to get him to start moving again.  
"Sorry dude that just looks really good on you."  
"I know, right?" Lance agreed happily, leased that he'd made Keith look that good. "It almost distracts from that ugly mullet." He continued, leaning past Hink to flick at Keith's hair.  
"Aand there it is." Pidge commented.  
"You didn't think my hair was ugly earlier when you couldn't speak after I put it in a ponytail." Keith replied smugly.  
"The truth comes out." Matt grinned, watching them over the back of his chair.  
"What? No- I- no. I couldn't speak because it was so disgusting!" Lance stammered.  
"Mmmhmmm sure." Hunk grinned.  
"Dude! What the hell?! You're mesnt to be on my side!" Lance cried.  
"Just stating the truth." Hunk shrugged.  
"Hey Lance." Keith called, puing his hair back into a 'man-bun'. Lance froze, cheeks slowly colouring a deep red.  
"This is gold." Matt cackled, snapping a photo.  
...  
Stepdaddy sent a photo to 'going to the zoo'.

Stepdaddy: I felt like this needed recording forever

Liongoddess: that is adorable why's he so red?

Space dad: this is why:

Space dad sent a photo to 'going to the zoo'

Liongoddess: that would do it. Keith you look very nice and the bun pulls it all together tbh

Willcutyou: thanks Allura. Now tell Shiro to get his ass (and the car) in gear and drive

Liongoddess: as much as I want to take this opportunity to tease Lance, I do want you all to hurry up and get here so yes Shiro start driving.

Space dad: okay okay


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is this? A new chapter? With plot? Is the world ending?
> 
> Yeah so hi guys, sorry I lost inspiration and then life got in the way but yey! An update! I don't know if anyone still reads this but thanks to those who do!  
> Em x

The journey passed quickly with each person taking turns with the aux cord. Matt went first and played sing-along music ranging from bohemian rhapsody to disney. Lance's turn was filled with, as predicted, artists such as Beyonce and Nicki Minaj. Shiro played modern 'chart' music mixed in with older classics. Keith played a range of tracks by artists such as P!atd and Five for fighting. Lance dubbed it 'emo music' but he was singing along to most of the songs which Keith decided meant his opinion didn't count. Pidge was so preoccupied with their hacking they didn't notice when it was their turn so Lance stole the aux cord back. This of course started an arguament between him and Keith which ended when Hunk took the cord and played his own music. Sooner than they thought, Matt was switching on the gps so they could be directed specifically to Allura's house. They spent the last ten minutes of the journey impersonating the sat-nav voice in increasingly ridiculous ways. Then Lance spotted Allura and all conversation stopped as he started bouncing up and down in his seat in excitement. Hunk had to physically hold him down so he didn't try to get of the car before it stopped moving.

The second he was free Lance was out the car and tackle-hugging Allura. She took his weight easily, only leaning back slightly so they didn't topple over. Hunk got out the car and went in for a hug as well so Allura was smothered in bear hugs from both sides. Keith would have been worried but Allura was laughing so he figured it was okay. Once Allura detached herself she grinned at everyone else.  
"Everyone, Allura. Allura, everyone."  
"Hi guys!" Allura called cheerfully, "Let me see if I can get this right. Hunk, Shiro, Keith." She pointed at each of them in turn.  
"Correct." Pidge replied. "You know me and this is my idiot brother." They pointed a thumb over their shoulder at Matt.  
"You look.. really similar." Allura stated.  
"It's their Matt cosplay." Matt said, bowing and kissing Allura's hand. "'Tis an honour to meet you at last."  
"I'd be worried you were flirting if I didn't know you were mega gay." Allura laughed.  
Matt looked insulted, "mega gay is not nearly enough to describe my awesomeness." He exclaimed dramatically, flipping his hair and stalking away. Shiro called after him in laughter,  
"Do you even know where you're going?"  
"No! Stop ruining the drama, 'Kashi!" Matt sulked.  
"Get back here before you get lost!" Shiro told him. Allura glanced around.  
The neighbours are starting to stare so let's get inside, yeah?" She suggested.

Once everyone had collected their stuff and got it inside, Allura gave them a quick tour. Her house was, to summarise, fucking huge. It had a huge kitchen which Hunk was drooling over, three bathrooms and six bedrooms.  
"I live with my uncle so there's four guest rooms meaning two lots of you are going to have to pair up." She explained.  
"I claim my own room." Pidge said straight away, dumping their bag on a bed as they walked past.  
"Same." Hunk said, claiming the next smallest room.  
"Aw buddy you don't want to share with me?" Lance whined.  
"No chance, I like my space." Hunk laughed, pushing Lance away as he pouted at his larger friend.  
"I guess it's like old times, Keith." Shiro shrugged, nudging his psuedo-brother. Matt shook his head and jumled in front of them.  
"Noo! I wanted to bunk with you 'Kashi! Then we can stay up and braid each other's hair like at a proper sleepover!" He insisted. Keith shook his head at Matt's antics.  
"Me and Lance can bunk. Right Lance?"  
Lance looked a little concerned but quickly brushed it off.  
"Yeah! It's only two nights. I'm sure we can last that long without killing each other." He laughed. The others shared knowing looks.  
"Yeah. I'm sure 'killing' each other is what will happen." Pidge snarked and Lance pouted at them.  
"Anyway, lets all go downstairs! Coran should be home soon and he'll want to meet you all. Then I thought we could all go out for dinner?" She suggested. The others all happily agreed and they wandered back towards the front room, chatting happily amongst themselves.


	8. Chapter 8

As predicted, Coran got home about an hour later to find the seven of them gathered in the kitchen, helping Hunk make cupcakes. There was one batch cooling on the oven and another spread amongst them, in the middle of being decorated, with two each other than Hunk who was generally helping everyone. It was, in short, a disaster. Flour everywhere. Piles of dishes in the sink. Icing and other decorating supplies spread across the breakfast bar style counter. Shiro had flour handprints on both cheeks and some on his nose. Matt had a handprint shaped flour patch on his arse and both boys hands were coated in the stuff. They all had some in their hair and on the aprons they all wore. Pidge looked as though some had been thrown in their face and then they had taken off their glasses, leaving them looking almost panda-like. The only one who didn't have any on their face was Keith, likely because no one was willing to mess up his makeup and upset Lance. The cupcakes, somehow, actually looked quite nice, despite being covered in icing vaguely resembling pictures.

"Hello Uncle." Allura smiled sheepishly as Coran entered the room. The others all looked up as well and waved hello.

"Ah cake decorating I see. Reminds me of the last time I was in England when I competed in their cooking show. We started off baking pastries and ended having to fight off all manner of wild fauna! Who knew squirrels were willing to get badgers on their side if it gave them a chance at homemade treats!" Coran rambled. Allura rolled her eyes good naturedley but the others looked transfixed. "We had only cooking tools to defend ourselves. I battled three badgers at once with only a spatula while squirrels attacked from above."  
"Okay Uncle." Allura sighed.  
"High-velocity acorns are not to be scorned at Allura! Those squirrels threw them so fast it was like machine gun fire! They had us pinned down. No where to run, nothing to return fire. Ah what a day! What a trip!" He exclaimed.  
"How did you get away?" Lance asked, breathless with excitement.  
"Now that is a story for another time. For now let's decorate these beauties!" He tugged his moustache, rinsed his hands and stood ready to decorate his share of the second batch.

"Hey Lance, I made one for you." Keith passed Lance a cupcake with a rough drawing of a middle finger in blue icing.  
"Oh yeah! Well I'll make one for you!" Lance rose to the challenge, grabbing the red icing to make his cupcake. He carefully drew a pair of bright red lips and held it up to show everyone before smushing it to Keith's cheek. As he pulled it away, the icing remained leaving a:  
"Lipstick mark!" Lance grinned cheerfully.  
"Ugh! You arse!" Keith grumbled. "You want a lipstick mark I'll give you one!" He grabbed Lance's face and planted a kiss on his cheek, letting the lipstick Lance had reapplied for him smear onto the other boys cheek. Everyone else laughed and cheered and Keith was sure he saw a camera go off.lance shoved him away and pulled a face.  
"Kkkkeeeeefffff! You ruined my foundation!" He whined.  
"You ruined mine first!" Keith retorted. Getting up in his face.  
"Both of you look at me." Shiro said in his dad/leader voice. Both boys shut up immediately and turned to look. Due to being so close, their heads were side-by-side. Their eyes widened as Shiro took advantage of this to take a photo of them, faces together with obvious 'lipstick' marks each.  
"Shiro!" They both shouted.  
"Don't worry, I'll send it to you." He replied casually, already going through his phone to send it to the group chat. While he was distracted, Lance and Keith looked at each other, identical evil glints in their eyes. They each picked up some of the remains of Lance's lip-face cupcake and strode over to Shiro. Pidge laughed and pulled their own phone out to film it while the others just backed away.  
"3"  
"2"  
"1"  
They both smooshed the cake into Shiro's face at the same time, making sure cake, cream and icing were all rubbed into his cheeks. Shiro cried out in surprise and ended up with some in his mouth for his troubles.  
"Okay enough! I give! I yield!" He laughed. The pair finslly relented, backing up to give Pidge a good view for the close up.

"Okay guys! Now that these are.. decorated.." Allura started, looking as though she really didnt think that word applied, "Let's clean up and get ready for dinner!" She clapped her hands in a lets-get-going way and started directing people in the clean up. She ended up having to seperate Shiro and Matt because the latter was trying to steal cake from Shiro's face and throw it at his sibling. After that the clean up went relatively quickly and they seperated to their rooms to get into cleaner clothes ready to go out. It was at this point that Lance noticed a little issue.

"Uh.. Keith?" He asked, calling through the en-suite door where the other boy was washing his face.  
"What?" Keith called back, not looking up.  
"We may have a problem."  
"Which is?"  
"Come here." Keith rolled his eyes and headed back into the main room. Leaving his shirt on the side of the tub where he'd put it to avoid soaking it.  
"What Lance?" He huffed.  
"There's only one bed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An answer to @reeee 's question.
> 
> Thanks to anyone still reading this. I get the occasional notif for a like and it always makes me smile so ta.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'm already working on the next one so hopefully it will be up soon. I have no idea where I'm going with this by the way but hey, ir should be fun!
> 
> Thanks,  
> Em x


End file.
